


Yesterday

by writesthrice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I'll be over here, M/M, Yeeaaaahh, points - Freeform, runs in opposite direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael catches a glimpse of someone familiar on the street and it brings up all the old pain. He can't help himself when he reaches out to Gavin via text....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

A familiar silhouette caught Michael’s attention, drawing his eye, the way the other man’s head tilted down to better hear his companion’s words in the loud hum of the city. For a moment, he considered going over, but froze. He watched the man disappear.

With a soft sigh, he went back to his shopping. Went home. Bed. Tried to forget. Failed.

The next morning, he was settled on his couch, eyes black from lack of sleep and rubbing at his temples and the vague headache settled there. His mind returned once again to the man he’d so briefly caught sight of, thoughts gnawing at him like a cracked old bone.

He reached for his phone and thumbed to Gavin’s name, paused at the sight of his contact picture. He’d never bothered to change it, and for a moment, he could see the smile in Gavin’s eyes, feel his hands on his body. The ghost of the taste of the younger man’s kiss made him weak inside.

He opened a new text.

_I thought I saw you yesterday. I didn’t stop, ‘cause you were walking the opposite way. I guess I could have shouted out your name, but even if it was you, I wouldn’t know what to say._

Michael looked down at the text, fingers hovering over the screen.

_Was that you? Looked just like you. Strange things my imagination might do._

He sent the text. Didn’t wait for a reply, just kept typing.

_I pushed when I should have pulled. I’d take it all back you know, I put that on my soul. Since we went our separate ways, I’ve hit a few snags that remind me of the past. You knew me when I was a younger me, and you’ve seen me in all types of light. Wish I could ask you if I’m doing alright._

Send. He waited for a moment, brushing the tears out of his eyes and ignoring them.

_I didn’t mean to be distant. Make a visit. I’ll wait up and keep the coffee brewing. But, who am I kidding? You and I will never get another chance, it doesn’t matter that this is more than love._

Michael hit send again, and stared down at his phone. Wishing he’d get a response. Knowing better.

_When you left, I didn’t see it coming. I guess I slept, it’s not like you were running. You crept out slow, and I was so self-absorbed, I didn’t notice. By the time I looked up, you put it all behind you, the bad and the good stuff._

He looked up, at all the pictures still on his walls, them, them, them, everywhere, all the steps and dreams on display, first selfies, first apartment, first home, failed garden, crashed car, bigger house, a few flowers triumphantly blooming, tuxedos and wedding vows.

_You disappeared, but your history’s still here. That’s why I try not to cry over spilt beer. I'm sorry. I was a fistful. Chip on my shoulder, anger in my veins. So much hatred it brings me shame. Never thought about the world without you. I take a breath and reflect on what we’ve been through.  Am I going crazy just ‘cause I miss you?_

Michael’s tears were running unchecked now.

_I thought I saw you yesterday. But I know it wasn’t you, ‘cause you passed away, Gav._

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so yeah. Sad. Ooopsie. Also, this is a pretty old-school-style song-fic, lyrics and all! Whoo! I love those! The song is Yesterday, by Atmosphere, though I made some small lyrical changes, and also reordered many of the lyrics. The major difference is that the last word of the song, instead of 'Gav', it's 'Dad'. Fucking ruined me the first- fuck it. It still ruins me every single time I hear it.


End file.
